Love Through The Ages
by LucKisa
Summary: "Kenapa? Kenapa tidak bisa, Profesor?" "Aku gurumu, Scorpius,"katanya lirih. "Tapi kita sudah- sudah berciuman!""Itu sebuah kesalahan!" "Bagaimana bisa itu sebuah kesalahan bagimu! Jelaskan padaku!" teriak Scorpius. "Karna kau anak Draco, itu alasannya!" jerit Hermione. multichapter. Romance, drama. RnR please


Love Through The Ages

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini sepenuhnya milik Auntie J.K. Rowling yang paling cantik

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Family, Drama

Pairing : Scorpione

"Jadi, bagaimana, Son? Apa kau sudah memutuskan pekerjaan apa yang kau pilih?"

"Yep. Aku ingin jadi Auror, Dad. Atau mungkin, bekerja di salah satu divisi di kementrian."

"Kau yakin? Kau tak mau jadi penerus bisnis ayahmu ini?"

"Ayolah, Dad, kau kan masih muda! Kau belum membutuhkanku sebagai penerus," anak laki-laki itu mencibirkan bibirnya.

Sang ayah tersenyum menatap anaknya semata wayang yang sangat mirip dengannya. Well, untungnya saja, karena sangatlah langka seseorang yang memiliki rambut pirang platina yang konon hanya diturunkan dalam silsilah keluarga Malfoy. Scorpius sangat mewarisi fisik ayahnya, Draco. Tak sedikitpun tanda khas ibunya yang melekat padanya, kecuali sifatnya _yang family-oriented_. Ya, Scorpius bagaikan Draco yang memiliki sifat penyayang keluarga.

"Baiklah. Tapi bagaimana kalau suatu saat aku membutuhkanmu sebagai penerus kalau aku sudah tua nanti?"

"Kalau Dad membutuhkanku, aku siap menjadi penerusmu kapanpun itu," kata Scorpius mantap, "Tapi kurasa hal itu paling tidak masih 20 tahun lagi, kan?" mereka berdua tertawa.

Tidak heran bila banyak orang mengira bahwa mereka adalah kakak beradik, atau mungkin paman dan keponakan, karena memang umur mereka yang hanya terpaut 20 tahun. Istrinya, Astoria, melahirkan Scorpius saat Draco berusia belum genap 20 tahun, tepatnya setahun setelah ia lulus dari Hogwarts, sedangkan pada saat itu usia Astoria masih 18 tahun. Kini usia Scorpius menginjak 15 tahun, sedangkan Draco 35 tahun.

* * *

><p>Scorpius baru saja melewati peron ¾ dan langsung mencari-cari sosok sahabat karibnya, Albus Potter, yang sudah menunggu di dekat pintu kereta. Albus tersenyum saat melihat Scorpius, ia menghampiri dan memberi salam pada Draco dan istrinya, Astoria.<p>

"Selamat pagi, _Uncle_, _Auntie_."

Draco mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Di mana orangtuamu, Albus?" tanya Astoria.

"Oh, mereka hanya mengantar sampai depan rumah, _Auntie_. Karena Mum hamil tua dan tidak bisa pergi jauh, sedangkan Dad harus menjaga Mum."

Astoria mengangguk paham, "Kuharap aku bisa mengunjungi mereka saat adikmu lahir nanti"

"Terima kasih, _Auntie._ Kami akan sangat senang jika kalian semua bisa datang," Albus tersenyum lebar, namun tetap bersikap hormat.

Ya, tak ada yang bisa bersikap informal pada anggota keluarga Malfoy yang darah bangsawannya selalu melegenda. Berbeda dengan sang ayah, Scorpius tidak pernah bersusah payah untuk bersikap formal pada orang lain. Scorpius selalu bersikap terbuka pada semua orang, tidak pernah membangga-banggakan kekayaan orangtuanya.

"Kau sudah memutuskan pekerjaan yang akan kau pilih, Albus?" tanya Draco.

Albus melirik pada Scorpius yang tersenyum penuh arti, "Sama seperti yang Scorpius pilih saya rasa, _Uncle_."

"_Well_, sudah kuduga. Baiklah kalian berdua, kudoakan kalian sukses pada OWL nanti, dan cepatlah naik kereta sebelum kompartemennya penuh."

Draco membelai kepala Scorpius lalu Astoria memeluk putranya itu dan Albus bergantian. Kedua remaja itu melambaikan tangan yang terakhir sebelum menghilang ke dalam kereta.

Saat menatap kepergian anaknya, Draco terkesiap saat tidak sengaja melihat seorang wanita berjubah ungu gelap memasuki pintu kereta yang sama dengan anaknya. Wajah wanita itu memang tidak terlihat, tapi rambut cokelat gelap wanita itu mengingatkan seseorang di masa lalu Draco.

_Tidak, itu tidak mungkin dia. _Pikirnya.

"Sayang, kita pulang sekarang?" Astoria membelai lengan suaminya. Draco tersentak, tapi segera mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah istrinya. Dia mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan kembali memori pahit di masa lalunya. Setidaknya tidak di tempat ini.

"Bagaimana liburanmu,?" kata Scorpius sambil mengunyah sepotong besar kue pai yang baru saja dibelinya dari penjual yang berkeliling dengan troli.

"_Great_, selama liburan penuh aku harus terjebak dan menghabiskan waktu di dalam rumah karena disuruh Dad menjaga Mum selagi dia bekerja. Kau tau bagaimana ibuku kan, Scorp? Semenit saja meninggalkan dia, mungkin dia bisa saja terpeleset jatuh dari tangga, atau terkena pisau saat mengupas ap—" kata-kata Albus terhenti saat pintu kompartemen terbuka dan seketika itu seekor kucing berwarna cokelat melompat ke pangkuan Scorpius. Dan seorang wanita berjubah ungu berdiri di pintu kompartemen bertanya padanya.

"Apa kompartemen ini masih kosong? Apa aku bisa duduk disini? Yang lain sudah pen-" Wanita itu berhenti saat pandangannya jatuh pada Scorpius. Mata coklat madunya terbelalak seperti melihat hantu.

'Kau!" telunjuk wanita mengarah pada Scorpius. Albus dan Scorpius sesaat saling berpandangan.

Scorpius mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ya? Apa aku mengenal Anda, Ma'am?"

Seperti tersadar akan sesuatu, wajah wanita itu memerah.

"Oh, maaf. Kau mirip seseorang yang kukenal."

"Anda boleh duduk di sini, Ma'am. Masih sisa untuk dua orang." ucap Albus ramah.

"Err.. terima kasih." Wanita itu meletakkan kopernya di atas kompartemen lalu duduk di samping Scorpius.

"Oh, maafkan kucingku- Crookshanks, dia biasanya tidak begitu. Jadi– kalian tahun keberapa sekarang?" tanya wanita itu sambil mengangkat kucingnya dari pangkuan Scorpius. Kucing gemuk itu meronta-ronta ingin kembali ke pangkuan Scorpius, jadi wanita itu akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan kucingnya melingkarkan tubuhnya di pangkuan Scorpius lagi.

Albus berpandangan dengan Scorpius sekilas sebelum menjawab, "Kami berdua mulai tahun kelima, Ma'am-"

"Oh, namaku Hermione Granger. Dan panggil aku dengan Miss saja, aku belum menikah." kata wanita itu sambil merapikan rambutnya yang agak 'liar'. Albus dan Scorpius langsung seperti tersedak. Scorpius benar-benar tersedak cokelat kodoknya.

"_No way_, Anda pasti bercanda." Scorpius terperangah.

"Anda benar-benar Hermione Granger? Hermione yang… _itu_?" Albus menatap kagum. Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Apa ada banyak nama Hermione disini?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku Albus, dan dia Scorpius. Wow, kami sangat mengagumi Anda, Miss. Ayahku sering bercerita tentang Anda" kata Albus bersemangat.

"Ya, dan bahkan dia punya kliping khusus yang memuat artikel-artikel tentang Anda. Dia rela mengobrak-abrik gudang di rumahnya demi mencari koran-koran lama… Ouch!" Scorpius meringis saat Albus menendang kakinya dan memberinya tatapan 'bicara lagi dan kau bakal mati.'

Hermione tertawa melihat tingkah kedua anak muda yang sekompartemen dengannya itu.

"Benarkah? Biar kutebak, pasti Harry masih sering mengigau dalam tidurnya. Ya kan?"

"Anda tau ayahku, Miss? Anda tau aku? Bagaimana bisa? Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan Anda!" Albus begitu gembira karena idolanya ternyata mengenal dirinya.

"Tentu saja aku tau kau siapa, Albus. Aku dan ayahmu sering berkirim surat. Oke, lupakan tentang aku, sekarang aku ingin dengar tentang kalian." kata Hermione di sela-sela tawanya.

"Kulihat kalian begitu akrab, apa kalian sahabat dekat?" Albus dan Scorpius mengangguk mantap.

"Wow… Slytherin dan Gryffindor. Mengagumkan. Di zamanku belum pernah kutemui orang dari kedua asrama itu saling bersahabat." Albus dan Scorpius tersenyum bangga.

"Oh iya, apa diantara kalian ada yang sudah tahu siapa yang menjadi Prefek tahun ini?" tanya Hermione lagi.

"Oh soal itu, aku lupa beritahu kau, Scorp." Albus merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berkilat. Lencana Prefek.

"Wow, _that's awesome_, Alb! Selamat!" teriak Scorpius sambil menepuk bahu sahabat karibnya itu.

"Selamat untukmu, Albus. Ayahmu pasti bangga," puji Hermione.

"Thanks, Miss Granger," sahut Albus.

"Hei kawan, apa kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?" kata Scorpius.

"Apa?" Albus mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau benar-benar tak tau?" Scorpion bertanya lagi. Albus mengangkat bahunya.

Hermione menyela, "Albus, kalau kau seorang Prefek, yang pertama kau lakukan adalah duduk di kompartemen khusus Prefek, membahas tugas-tugas yang akan menunggu kalian di Hogwarts. Dan bukannya bercanda ria disini," Hermione berkata dalam satu tarikan nafas lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Oh, haruskah?" Albus terlihat enggan. Scorpius mengangguk.

"_No problem_, Alb. Kita bertemu di Aula Besar. Oke?" Scorpius menepuk bahu Albus. Albus mengangguk lalu berjalan dan membuka pintu kompartemen.

"_See you later_!" kata Albus sebelum menutup kembali pintu kompartemen.

Sesaat kesunyian merebak di antara Scorpius dan Hermione. Ternyata ketidakhadiran Albus berdampak agak besar terhadap suasana akrab yang tadi mereka rasakan. Sebenarnya, Scorpius hanya tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulai pembicaraan dengan seorang wanita yang derajatnya lebih tinggi darinya. Akhirnya setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Scorpius memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Err-, apakah Anda keberatan kalau aku bertanya tentang Anda, Miss?"

Hermione tersenyum manis, "_Not at all_, _Dear_. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"_Well_, Anda tahu, mungkin dunia sihir bertanya-tanya mengapa Anda menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Maaf bila aku lancang, Miss. Aku hanya penasaran selama ini Anda ada di mana…"

"Oh, ceritanya panjang sekali, Scorpius. Dan aku tidak menjamin bahwa ceritaku akan selesai 3 hari kemudian." Hermione mengedipkan matanya dan Scorpius tertawa. Dan keakraban mereka menghangat kembali sejalan dengan deru Hogwarts Express.

**Scorpius POV**

Aku rindu Hogwarts! Tinggiku bertambah lagi selama liburan kemarin dan hampir menyamai tinggi Dad. Yah, walaupun setelah bertemu Albus, aku harus mengakui kalau aku masih kalah tinggi darinya, tapi tak banyak, mungkin hanya sekitar 2cm. Tak terasa sudah 4 tahun lebih aku bersahabat dengannya. Aku benar-benar senang dia jadi Prefek. Dia memang sudah mengidam-idamkannya dari dulu. Dan sekarang aku duduk sekompartemen dengan orang yang tertulis di buku Sejarah Dunia Sihir Seri Baru. Hermione Granger! Hari ini benar-benar seperti awal yang sempurna untukku.

Aku sebenarnya juga sangat mengagumi Trio Emas dari asramaku itu. Ya benar, aku seorang Gryffindor. Saat awal seleksi, kupikir Topi Seleksi salah dalam memutuskan asramaku. Karena sejak aku bisa bicara, Dad selalu menceritakan tentang asramanya. Dia berharap aku masuk ke Asrama Slytherin. Aku sih tidak masalah, karena di mana pun aku terpilih nanti, aku hanya ingin mendapat teman-teman baru. Selama 10 tahun lebih hidupku, aku kesepian karena aku hanya anak tunggal di rumah yang besar, Malfoy Manor. Orang lain seperti rekan-rekan kerja Dad selalu bersikap hormat padaku, aku tidak suka itu. Mereka seperti menyembunyikan maksud terselubung saat berkata-kata manis padaku.

Aku terkadang menghabiskan beberapa minggu terakhir liburan di rumah Albus. Rumah mereka memang tidak sebesar Malfoy Manor, tapi suasana di sana nyaman dan hangat. Mrs. dan Mr. Potter sangat baik padaku. Meskipun entah kenapa kadang aku merasa bahwa Mr. Potter terlihat tidak suka tiap kali aku bercerita soal Dad. Tapi semoga itu hanya perasaanku saja.

Ketika awal masuk Hogwarts aku tak menyangka bahwa akhirnya aku masuk Gryffindor. Oke, aku memang sedikit berharap bahwa aku ingin masuk ke sana setelah aku membaca buku Sejarah Hogwarts. Kupikir Gryffindor tidaklah seburuk yang diceritakan ayah padaku, karena Trio yang menyelamatkan Hogwarts saat peperangan terakhir adalah orang-orang yang berasal dari situ. Mum juga diam-diam bercerita padaku bahwa sebenarnya keluarga ayahku bisa bertahan karena diselamatkan oleh kesaksian ayah Albus, Harry Potter, Anak yang Bertahan Hidup. Ada patung replika emas kecil dari Trio itu di tengah-tengah ruang rekreasi kami. Seluruh anak-anak Gryffindor menghormati mereka sebagai sebuah legenda yang hidup. Setauku, Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley bekerja sebagai Auror, namun tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu dimana Hermione Granger berada. Dia tiba-tiba saja menghilang setelah lulus dari Hogwarts. Dan kini dia ada di sebelahku! _God_, aku bisa mati dengan tenang!

Hermione Granger, aku tak akan bisa menebak umur wanita ini kalau hanya melihat dari fisiknya. Aku tahu dia seumuran dengan Dad, tapi wajahnya terlihat seakan dia hanya terpaut 5 tahun dariku. Kukira dia adalah sosok yang dingin atau sombong, tapi sepertinya aku salah besar. Dia ramah dan selera humornya setara denganku dan Albus. Kurasa itu karena dia selama ini memiliki sahabat-sahabat cowok, jadi selera humornya pun mungkin berbeda dari humor cewek yang membosankan. Dan dia… cantik.

_Bloody hell_! Kau sudah gila, Scorpius Malfoy! Hentikan imajinasi liarmu itu sekarang juga!

Ah, aku benci hormon akil balig ini. Aku kadang harus bersusah payah menekan sensasi yang menyeruak setiap kali aku melihat cewek seksi. Itu sebabnya aku tidak mau berdekatan dengan wanita jika cuma sendirian. Tapi tidak sembarang cewek. Biasanya aku langsung jadi gagap atau kikuk kalau berhadapan dengan cewe yang cantik dan pintar. Albus mungkin lebih berpengalaman dariku, dia sedikitnya pernah berpacaran dengan 5 cewek. Kalau aku? Bukannya tidak laku, tapi aku memang tidak tertarik pada cewek hanya karena fisiknya saja. Dan kalau sudah ketemu dengan yang sesuai tipeku, aku malah tidak bisa berkata-kata. Itu sebabnya aku belum pernah punya pacar meski banyak cewek menyatakan cinta padaku.

Aku pernah mencoba pedekate dengan Patricia dari Hufflepuff tahun lalu, tapi aku tak tahan dengannya. Dia sempurna secara fisik luar, tapi ternyata berbanding terbalik dengan otaknya. Dia terus-menerus cekikikan di depanku, dan topik obrolanku sama sekali tidak dimengerti olehnya. Akhirnya terpaksa aku yang harus diam dan mendengarkan celotehnya tentang teman sekamarnya yang baru putus cinta. Parahnya lagi, dia berpikir kami sudah resmi pacaran, padahal aku cuma mengajaknya makan sekali waktu sedang di Hogsmeade dan dia terus menempel padaku kemana-mana. Akhirnya Albus-lah yang membantuku menghindari gadis aneh itu sampai akhirnya gadis itu bosan dan menjauh dengan sendirinya.

Otakku secara otomatis membandingkan cewek-cewek yang pernah kukenal dengan wanita di sebelahku yang kini sedang menceritakan pengalamannya saat menjadi Prefek ini. Tanpa kusadari aku selalu tersenyum saat ia selesai bicara panjang lebar dalam satu tarikan nafas. Hanya satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan wanita ini : mempesona. Begitu cerdas, dan begitu dewasa.

Aku tak tahu kenapa Miss Granger ini datang ke Hogwarts. Waktu kutanya, ia hanya menjawab: "Oh, nanti kau juga akan tahu," Yah, penasaran sih, tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli. Kami asyik mengobrol dan perjalanan ke Hogwarts hanya terasa seperti beberapa menit. Begitu kereta berhenti, dia langsung berpamitan untuk pergi duluan. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan melihatnya menyambar kopernya dan melesat keluar diikuti oleh kucingnya. Dengan gerakan lambat aku mengikuti langkahnya. Mengambil koper milikku dan milik Albus (karena dia meninggalkannya begitu saja tadi) dan juga dua sangkar burung hantu. Bagaimana caraku mengangkat semua bawaanku ini, kalian tak perlu penasaran. Dengan sihir, kau hanya perlu menggoyangkan tongkatmu, ucapkan mantranya, dan… _viola_! Semuanya hilang dan otomatis muncul dan tertumpuk bersama dengan barang-barang siswa lain tepat di samping sekolah.

Mataku mencari-cari Albus dan segera menemukannya sedang sibuk mengarahkan anak kelas satu untuk berkumpul. Aku langsung naik kereta tak berkuda menuju ke Aula Besar dan melihat Topi Seleksi beraksi.

**Hermione POV**

Kuharap aku tidak terlambat. Surat dari Profesor McGonagall terlalu mendadak bagiku. Aku bahkan tidak sempat bersiap-siap. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menerima tawaran ini. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Harry dan Ron jika mereka tau bahwa aku kembali ke London, ke Hogwarts. Mungkin mereka akan marah, atau bahkan menyeretku untuk kembali ke Venice. Mereka terlalu mencemaskanku, aku paham sekali.

Aku tau kemungkinan besar aku akan bertemu dengan orang itu. Tapi aku sudah lelah bersembunyi, meskipun aku masih belum tau apa yang harus kulakukan atau apa yang harus kukatakan kalau aku bertemu dengannya. Aku sempat terkejut saat kukira aku melihatnya di Hogwarts Express tadi. Aku lega sekali ternyata bukan. Mana mungkin dia pakai seragam Hogwarts? Pikiran konyol. Tapi anak tadi, Scorpius, sangat… sangat mirip dengannya. Aku memang sengaja tidak menanyakan nama belakangnya. Mungkin aku terlalu takut untuk mendengar nama orang itu lagi. Itupun kalau dugaanku benar.

Di samping itu, aku gembira karena akhirnya aku bertemu dengan anak Harry. Dia lebih tampan dari ayahnya, dan lebih tinggi. Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku saat aku membayangkannya. Saat pertama kali Harry tau bahwa anaknya masuk Slytherin, dia menuliskan segala kecemasannya padaku. Dia memang bisa menerimanya, tapi keluarga istrinya, Weasley, amat sangat syok mendengar kenyataan itu. Dalam suratnya, Harry bercerita bahwa nenek Albus, Mrs. Weasley, berkali-kali pingsan dan George harus mengancamnya dengan ramuan anehnya kalau dia masih terus pingsan. Kekacauan yang khas sekali, _I miss them so badly. Maafkan aku, Harry. Aku tau kau pasti kecewa padaku, tapi kerinduanku pada London, mengalahkan sakit hatiku di masa lalu. Aku sudah cukup kuat sekarang, dan jangan khawatirkan aku_. _Aku akan baik-baik saja. _Kataku dalam hati. Aku mungkin harus menemuinya nanti kalau aku sempat.

Setelah men-teleport koperku ke dalam tumpukan barang, aku bergegas menuju ke Aula Besar. Di sana sudah ada para staff guru yang duduk di meja makan, termasuk Profesor McGonagall. Dia tersenyum lebar saat melihatku dan mengundangku duduk di kursi sampingnya yang masih kosong. Dia memelukku sebelum aku duduk dan berkata bahwa dia merasa beruntung bisa melihatku lagi.

"Sama-sama, Profesor. Saya juga gembira bertemu Anda lagi." jawabku sembari duduk.

"Oh, panggil aku Minerva saja, _My Dear_. Karena kita setara sekarang." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Minerva." aku membalas senyumannya.

Setelah semua anak berkumpul, Minerva memulai acara seleksi para murid baru. Aku tersenyum saat melihat anak-anak umur sebelas tahun itu takut-takut saat satu per satu nama mereka dipanggil untuk diseleksi oleh Topi Seleksi dan tersenyum lebar saat nama asrama mereka disebutkan, sama sepertiku dulu. Tanpa sadar aku melihat ke meja Slytherin dan Gryffindor, dan menemukan dua sosok yang sekompartemen denganku tadi siang. Kalau Scorpius hanya menganggukkan kepala padaku, yang kubalas anggukan, Albus malah terang-terangan melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya, namun kemudian juga kubalas dengan anggukan. _Well_, aku harus terlihat berwibawa, kan?

Ketika semua murid baru sudah diseleksi, makanan muncul setelah Profesor McGonagall mengakhiri pidato sambutannya. Aku makan lahap sekali, sudah lama aku tidak makan seenak ini. Bagiku tidak ada yang seenak makanan Hogwarts, dan kujamin itu. Profesor McGonagal sampai-sampai berbisik sambil mengedipkan mata padaku bahwa staff guru diperbolehkan kapanpun untuk mengambil makanan di dapur. Ups, aku agak malu setelah itu dan mulai makan dengan tempo yang lambat, Saat makan malam usai, Minerva memperkenalkanku pada semua murid di sela-sela pengumuman tambahan yang disampaikan pada para murid.

"… Dan dengan sukacita kuumumkan bahwa Profesor Hermione Granger akan menggantikan Profesor Broddie dalam pelajaran Transfigurasi sekaligus menjadi Kepala Asrama Gryffindor yang baru…"

Aku berdiri dari kursiku dan tepuk tangan terdengar riuh bersamaan dengan bisik-bisik dari para murid. Oh, aku tidak suka sebenarnya, menjadi topik utama di depan umum seperti ini. Mungkin saat ini wajahku merah seperti udang rebus. Secara tidak sengaja aku melihat wajah Scorpius dan aku agak terkejut. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat seperti… syok? Tapi entahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanku. Aku melambaikan tangan pada semua murid lalu kembali duduk. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan langsung ke kamarku dan tidur, karena aku lelah sekali. Besok adalah hari pertamaku mengajar, tapi aku tak perlu khawatir karena Minerva sudah memberitahuku bahan yang harus kuajarkan besok.

**Scorpius POV**

Aku enggan beranjak dari tempat dudukku walaupun acara makan malam sudah selesai. Aku tau Profesor Granger sudah pergi dari tadi, tapi aku terlalu syok bahwa dia akan menjadi guru Transfigurasi sekaligus kepala asramaku. Transfigurasi… _Dari semua mata pelajaran, kenapa dia harus mengajar itu?_ Pikirku frustasi. Albus menghampiri mejaku dan beberapa gadis di dekatku cekikikan sambil saling berbisik saat melihatnya. Aku hanya tersenyum pada Albus sebentar, lalu tertunduk lagi. Albus menatapku heran lalu duduk di sebelahku.

"Hey, _Pal_, kenapa mukamu kusut begitu? Apa makanmu tadi kurang?" candanya. Aku hanya menghela nafas.

"Kau tadi tau kan, dia akan mengajar apa?" kataku lesu.

"Siapa? Oh, Miss Granger, maksudmu? Mungkin sekarang aku harus memanggilnya Profesor Granger. Iya, Transfigurasi kan? Kenapa memangnya?" tanyanya.

"Alb! Kau kan tau aku payah banget di pelajaran yang satu itu!"

"Woo, santai, teman. Bukan masalah besar kan? Kau kan sudah begitu sejak dulu. Kau juga biasanya tidak peduli,"

"Iya, tapi ini…" aku terdiam sesaat. Aku tidak mungkin berkata 'tapi ini _dia_, Alb. Mau ditaruh mana mukaku?'. Aku tak mungkin bicara itu, karna Albus akan mengira yang macam-macam, jadi aku melanjutkan, "tapi aku kan pengen jadi Auror, Alb. Transfigurasi itu syarat mutlak."

"_Well_, tadinya kupikir kau cemas begitu karena gurunya adalah Miss, eh, Profesor Granger. Tenang saja. Mungkin saja setelah ini pelajaran Transfigurasi jadi lebih mudah untukmu." Kata Albus sambil nyengir. _Tepat sasaran_, pikirku. Tapi sebelum aku menyahut, ada suara gadis yang berteriak pada Albus.

"Albus Potter! Kau harusnya sudah tau tugasmu!" teriak Michelle Carrow, yang kemudian kuketahui bahwa dia partner Albus sebagai Prefek. Albus menepuk jidatnya.

"_Damn_! Aku lupa! Sori Michelle, aku kesana sekarang!" teriaknya pada Michelle, lalu berkata padaku, "Sori banget, Scorp. Aku lupa kalau harus mengantar anak kelas satu ke asrama. Kita bicara besok, oke?" aku hanya mengangguk.

Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, Dad juga heran sekali tentang kenapa aku hanya tidak mahir di Transfigurasi. Dalam pelajaran lain, nilaiku tidak pernah mengecewakan, bahkan dalam pelajaran abstrak seperti Ramalan. Tapi Transfigurasi… Aaargh, aku mengacak rambutku. Mungkin saja Tuhan nanti sedikit memberikan keberuntungan untukku agar tidak terlalu memalukan di kelas Profesor Granger. Dengan lesu aku berjalan ke asramaku. Setelah mengucapkan kata sandi, aku memanjat lubang dinding, melambai pada Victor Bones yang menyapaku dan langsung menuju kamarku untuk tidur.

* * *

><p><strong>Hai, hai, hai… Bersama Kisa disini. Setting ceritanya adalah London tahun 2016, karena umur Scorpius adalah 15 tahun. Makanya jangan kaget ya kalau ada gadget-gadget canggih di dunia muggle nanti. Tapi aku tetap mempertahankan ke-klasik-an dunia sihirnya, karena itu adalah … o iya, ultahnya Scorpius disini adalah 19 September 2001. Sama tanggalnya kayak Hermione.<strong>

**Kalau Scorpius dan Albus, kenapa mereka bisa berteman dekat? Awalnya kayak Harry ma Ron yang ketemu di kompartemen. Mereka langsung cocok. Karena Albus orangnya ceria dan Scorpius yang saat itu memang menginginkan punya banyak teman. Saat Scorpius terpilih di Gryffindor dan Albus di Slytherin, mereka makin akrab karena terus bertukar cerita tentang kedua orangtua mereka. Mereka berdua bisa bertingkah konyol dan iseng kalau sedang berdua. Yah, Albus agak saya buat populer disini, tapi bukan bad-boy. Dia banyak cewe karena cewe-cewe itu yang mengejarnya, dan Albus itu orangnya tidak tegaan ^^; (maaf beribu maaf kalau misal tokoh2nya ooc ya..)**

**Dari awal memang sudah kurencanain multichapter dan bakal panjang banget nanti. Semoga kalian sabar menanti lanjutannya. Tapi Kisa janji bakal update secepatnya sebelum jumlah heart kalian habis (emangnya game dinner dash apa?). Belum ada rencana nih mau aku kasih lemon apa ga. Kasih ga yaaa? Kalian mintanya gimana?hehe… Tapi berhubung nanti ceritanya agak kompleks, jadi kalau rating T kayaknya kurang tepat. Mohon reviewnya ya teman-teman.. Review kalian tu bagai kr*t*ngd*ng buat saya… biar kuat melek ngetik terus..hehehehe**

With love, Kisa


End file.
